My Amnesiac Blue Butler
by gdesertsand
Summary: Rin has amnesia and now lives with his brothers Mephisto and Amaimon, Yukio is in grief because he thought he killed his own brother, Kuromi is in desperate need of a butler and voiced out this problem to his friend Mephisto. Will Rin had a chance?
1. Prologue

**My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Summary: Okumura Rin loses his memory through a tragic incident and now living with his brothers Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon. Fate play a role in his life as he found out that he was working as a butler in Kuromi family and his new master's name was Kuromi Shin who's company is an ally of his oldest brother. By meeting him does he had a chance to remember who he was? Or love might blossom between them…**

**Title: My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Pairings: Yukio x Shiemi Rin will be decided in the future since Ken u-chan got angry at me in making this into yaoi ^_^**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or its manga! Though I do own Kuromi Shin he's mine!**

**Prologue**

Okumura Rin was currently on the kitchen making some sweets by the request of his older brother Amaimon who was watching his every movement not leaving his eyes on him even a second.

"Amai-nii! Will you stop looking at me like that?" he asked as he grew uncomfortable every second.

"Nope… what if something bad happens to you? Older brother will be angry to me if that happens." Amaimon answered plainly as he continues his gaze towards the youngest.

"Geez… I'm not a child anymore!" he protested.

"You're just fifteen."

"So what I'm already a teenager, come on Amai-nii… don't you have else something to do? Like paper works? Mephi-nii might call you any time?" Amaimon didn't answer instead he throws another question, "Does your nightmares still haunts you?" he asked suddenly throwing Rin off guard. At first the blue-eyed one blink a few times then his mood become somber.

"Yes, and they are worsening as time passes. I always feel that I've been betrayed," he said as he took a hold of his own right arm, "Like I fall in a trap I didn't expect." Amaimon stood up from his seat and drop his lollipop stick at the trash bin and walked beside his younger brother and pat his head, "Don't worry older brother and I will never abandon you." He said as he mess his hair playfully,

"Amai-nii stop that!" he shove his brother's hand out of the way but he had his innocent smile on his face.

"Anything new?" and he knows what his brother meant, 'Do you remember anything?' was the unvoiced question. You see Okumura Rin, this fifteen year old boy who is living with his older brothers Mephisto Pheles and Amaimon, is suffering from a disease called amnesia or memory loss for almost five years now.

His brothers found him in a burning house; they almost didn't save him because of the debris on fire in the way he didn't know what was the story behind but the doctor told him that he hit his head real hard on the ground their conclusion is that maybe he tried to get out but tripped over from the stairs. After that they told him that they are his family and they have been looking for him for the past ten years saying that he's been abducted by a named Shiro or whatever away from them, and now that they found him they will never let anyone take him away from them or hurt him in anyway if that happens they will kill whoever inflict pain on their youngest brother.

So that leads now on how overprotective his two brothers towards him but, geez his fifteen for goodness sake he was already fifteen! Still they treat him like a child! But he was supposed to be grateful no matter how over they act.

"Nothing…" he answered finally after searching his memory bank.

"I see… if you remember anything inform me or older brother you got it?"

"Hai… hey Amai-nii, am I really the youngest in this family?" Amaimon's face didn't change but deep inside he was shocked at the question so he answered, "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I just felt like I'm a nii-san myself." Rin said sheepishly when he heard the oven, "Oh! Since you are just staring at me help me put some icing on the cake Amai-nii!" he said merrily.

"Okay."

**My amnesiac blue butler**

Mephisto Pheles is currently reading some paper works as he sip some of his tea while the person next to him was just calm waiting for the answers of the purple haired. When he was done he put his cup back on the table and said, "As usual you always made such a good proposal."

"Now you will have a reason not to accept the offer of the Egin Company." Kuromi Shin said as he crossed his arms below his chest, Kuromi has long midnight colored hair that reaches his back and a pair of onyx eyes.

"You really save me. I'm worried what will happen if they entered my territory I might take some drastic actions to eliminate them." He said as a sinister aura started to flow out of the room.

"Stop that you're ruining my tea."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Mephisto said as he chuckled a little that's when he saw the disturbed face of the youngest President of the Kuromi Company, "What's wrong if I may ask?"

Shin sigh, a deep sigh before answering, "I need a new butler." He said.

"Again?"

"I almost kill my butler for bringing his girlfriend in my mansion." He said darkly that made Mephisto sweat dropped a little. But the idea seem popped up from his mind, "How about my youngest brother be your butler?"

"Excuse me?" well that was expected who would have thought to make one of their family to be a butler, "Do you have an explanation to this?" he asked him again.

"You see, the Egin family is too suspicious towards my family that I'm afraid they will discover that Okumura Rin, my youngest brother, is still alive. I've been hiding him from the world for almost five years if they attempt something like this—entering in my company—you might not have any card to face them as time passes. Besides all they know is that I have an ally they don't know who, and they are not suspicious of your family also that's why they are not entering your lives." He explained.

"So you are telling me to hide your brother in my territory, as my butler, because the Egin family will surely not inspect me?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"You told me that the Egin family was the one who ordered to abduct your 'brother' and planned to execute him because he was a disgrace for their family right?"

"Yes." Then Shin thinks for a moment, "Am I allowed to play with him?"

"Just don't hurt him or else I'll kill you." Mephisto said threateningly.

"Deal." Shin smiled a little as he empty his cup. This will be great.

**A/N: I don't know if this is a prologue oh whatsoever but I like it! So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**By the way this idea about Rin being a butler is from ken u-chan but the idea about having amnesia and making this into yaoi is mine ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmmm… I decided to post chapter one also so read it if you want ^_^ **

**Title: My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Pairings: Yukio x Shiemi (Rin's partner will be decided in the future since Ken u-chan got angry at me in making this one into yaoi ^_^)**

**Author: gdesertsand with the help of ken u-chan by giving his idea about Rin being a butler.**

**Chapter 1: You've got to be kidding me**

Mephisto called his two younger brothers in the living room for an important meeting and when Rin heard what that important meeting was all about he said, "You've got to be kidding me, Mephi-nii."

"Why my little brother? You don't like it?" Mephisto asked.

"Why am I supposed to be _his butler_?" Rin asked pointing at the person who is sitting next to his oldest brother.

"Well I want you to have some experience on how to earn your own money so that you will not be dependent on me."

"I get that point Mephi-nii but why _him_?" he asked again.

"Why? Do you really hate Kuromi Shin that bad? You've never met him." Mephisto asked the hostility of his otouto towards his friend.

"I've never met him that's right. But he always make you busy leaving you no time with me!" he said as he slammed the table, good thing Kuromi took a hold of his cup.

"You've got a possessive little brother? Guess it runs through your family Mephisto." Shin said plainly base on his observations.

"I thought you don't like me being with you?" Mephisto recall the times when Rin shoves him away whenever he tries to take the role of a good big brother.

"I said I don't like your over protectiveness but I didn't say you must occupy yourself with works!" Rin continued explaining.

"In other words older brother, Rin is jealous." Amaimon summarize as he savor his lollipop.

"Well I can't take back what I said so you must deal with it."

"But-"

"No 'but' anymore otouto. Please don't give me any problems." With the word please Rin shut up immediately and simply nodded saying that he got it. But he can't helped but to glare daggers at his new master, _'Guess he wanted to kill me anytime.' _Shin thought as he saw the menacing aura behind Mephisto's youngest brother. After the conversation Shin learned that Rin knows exactly all the stuffs that a butler must know, it seems like Mephisto is making him too busy around the house, upon knowing these information he left the house of the trio and instruct his friend that Rin must be in the Kuromi's family main mansion in the morning, since he is the only left in the main family he will be the only one Rin should served the only problem was if he can get along with the other servants.

The story was Rin should learn to stand on his own but the real truth was not given to him in fact they never told him the whole truth for the past five years. Only Mephisto, Amaimon, Shin and the antagonist of this whole fiasco the Egin family knows the real story.

But three years ago the Yuusuke family revealed all the bad smoke of the Egin family and from what Shin heard from his friend Nakamura, the head of the Yuusuke family, the grandson of the old geezer—Yuri's father—gave evidences towards them since they are their closest collaborator. Upon hearing the reality on the burning of the oldest mansion of the Egin's, to whom they say was the doing of an insane arsonist, Nakamura immediately sent the head of Egin's to prison but due to old age he had a heart attack before the case was officially closed.

Everyone knows that the family has a new head but it's still hard to give their trust especially now that they know all the wrong doings—one is that burning his own grandson alive—of the Egin's there is just one thing that Shin knows the name of the new head was…

Yukio Egin…

And Mephisto told him that the one who betrayed his precious otouto was Yukio so there are great possibilities that the Yukio Mephisto is talking about and the Yukio who is the new head of the Egin family is one especially that the story about finding Rin perfectly matched. More reason for him not to trust.

**Ao no butler**

It was already morning and here Amaimon and Mephisto had to deal with a grumpy Okumura Rin who was still pouting at the outcome of things in the way he didn't like. Being a butler is an easy task for him because he always do that in the mansion of his brother but sending him in another foreign place for him after concealing him for five years from the outside well… that was the most insane thing he ever heard from his oldest brother! He just can't accept it like that! The hell with standing on own…

"Come on little brother it's not like you are going to be separated with us that long. In fact you can be with us during weekends, and if you will have the time you will see that my friend Shin is not that bad you might find him cool in your perception." Mephisto tried to assured him but the pout in his face is still there.

"I thought you don't like us watching your every movement?" Amaimon asked.

"But sending me off like that is like you wanted to get rid of me and I don't like that!" Rin protested, and then he earned a pat on the head from his Amai-nii, "Idiot, since when did we do that we love you too much to get rid of you." Rin look down on the ground as if it is the most interesting thing on the whole wide world but his pout became a mask of loneliness.

"You can take this step in knowing the world outside." Mephisto added that made his little brother's spirit up a little, "Really! That Kuromi guy will let me out?" he asked having twinkling stars on his eyes.

"Technically you are his butler so ordering some few things no in fact half of it is from the outside so yes you had a chance." And Rin was happy as he ride on his oldest brother's pink car (I don't know what you call in Mephisto's car) now they are on the way on the Kuromi's main mansion.

Meanwhile on the said mansion everyone was lined up on the living room. They don't know why they had been called but they know when this kind of meetings happened it means one of them did something wrong.

"Shima, don't tell me that you brought your girlfriend in here too like what Kevin did?" the tall one asked, by the way Kevin was the butler who almost die in the hands of Shin.

"What? I will not do such a stupid thing Bon I don't have a death wish." The one who was called Shima answered.

"I just wish if we ever did something wrong we can still stay alive after." The smallest one prayed.

"Don't talk like that Konekomaru!" Bon said. This arguments fall to an end when the master of the house finally made its presence inside the room. Now they are sweating in fear when he sit up in front of them, "Relax you did nothing wrong." He said and everyone sigh in relief, "However," and the serious moment came back,

"There will be a new butler in this manor and I want you to treat him carefully since this is his first time. Suguro Ryuuji I know how rough you can get but mind your actions, Renzou Shima I don't want you to influence him about being a pervert and Miwa Konekomaru as much as possible I want you to share knowledge with him. I order you to do that because this new comer is pure and innocent and I want it to stay it like that so the Kevin incident will not be repeated. All of you do you understand me?" and everyone stood straight and said yes in unison, "Good, now go back to your works." They did as commanded when they are out of hearing site Bon break the silence between the three of them,

"Damn, I wonder who this guy that made him special is."

"Now, now Bon getting jealous about having a competition of the young master's favor?" the pink haired one teased his friend.

"You know that is not like that!" was the answer he got.

"Although I think Shin-sama is really desperate in finding someone that will replace Kevin." Konekomaru pondered.

"Well, Duh… we are only four but if you will eliminate Kevin we are only three and this mansion and the gardens is damn huge! We can't finish it in a day." Shima explained base on his conclusions, "The young master really need to have a maid." He added.

"But Shin-sama has bad experiences with a girl that's what he said to us during our first day in here and that's why he warned us not to bring any girlfriend if we ever had." Konekomaru recall the first time they applied on this job.

"Good grief we don't have any unlike Kevin." Bon said.

…*_*…

The trio arrived at the mansion of Kuromi Shin and they were greeted by three guys; one has pink hair the other has a yellow hair in the middle while the last one was completely bald, all wearing a butler uniform (the one Sebastian wear in Kuroshitsuji.)

"It's nice to have your presence in here Mephisto Pheles-sama." Bon greeted him he is well aware that Mephisto is one of the closest supporter and friend of the Kuromi's that's why one mistake might cause him all however, he does not know the other two.

"Ah! Nice to see you too Suguro, by the way I want you to meet my little brothers. This one who has a green hair is Amaimon while this one, the youngest of us, who has a dark blue hair, is Rin."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance." They bowed again.

"Now, now, my dear otouto I want you to be familiarized with their faces from now on since you will be working with them." Mephisto reminded his little brother from what Bon recalled the name was Rin when the sentenced struck him.

"If I may asked Mephisto-sama," Bon said asking for permission.

"Yes what is it, Suguro?"

"What do you mean about that at what you said earlier?" he wanted to clarify some things.

"Oh I mean-" but before Mephisto finish his explanations Shin interrupted, "How long are you going to stand at the entrance and Rin you need to change in your uniform."

Oh doom…

**A/N: so how do you like it? It depends on the reviews (or in my mood) if I will make the other chapters a longer one so…**

**You know it…**

**PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**Oh and the Kevin thingy is just made by me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgive me please! Here I am going to add new chapter and then I suddenly deleted this story when my mind is not working it was like: OH MY WHAT HAVE I DONE! So for the one and only review I got forgive me please and the one who added this story to his/her story alert and favorites FORGIVE ME AND DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!**

**Title: My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Pairings: Yukio x Shiemi (Rin will be decided in the future since Ken u-chan got angry at me for turning the butler idea into Yaoi.)**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or songs but I do own this plot, Kuromi Shin and Yuusuke Nakamura**

**Chapter 2: Pyrokinesis**

Now Suguro Ryuuji really can't accept that this kid will work in the Kuromi mansion as a butler of Kuromi Shin… and damn he was good at this job! Maybe Shima was right he was indeed jealous about on how this new comer got all the attention of the head of the family, even his cooking is so damn great! So as the days pass this annoyance in him is getting worse.

"Is everything alright, Suguro-kun?" the young master asked him one day as he watered the roses, weird why does the Kuromi family only has Black and Red roses by the way?

"N-nothing, Young Master everything is fine!" he answered with haste.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am!"

"Well if something is bothering you, you can tell me anytime and I will try to help if I'm not busy. Oh and you can call me Shin-sama since young master is a little awkward at this age." He said and left Suguro with his duties.

Speaking of duties in the garden when he looked at what was the new comer doing what he saw made his jaw drop on the ground. There the new butler acts so peaceful as he cut some leaves from the trees, the shocking news was all of them had different figures! One was and apple, the other looks like a heart.

And that's when it started everything turned up to be a competition between Suguro Ryuuji and Okumura Rin which is not noticed by the youngest member of Mephisto's family. He just noticed it after two weeks because Suguro is acting like a real jerk even though he was being nice to him! Of course this incident reached the ears of Kuromi Shin but he let it pass thinking sooner or later they will grow tired.But the opposite thing happened and when Rin is really fed up he confront Suguro himself.

"What is your problem?" he asked one day while they are in the kitchen, Konekomaru and Shima is out shopping for ingredients, cleaning the utensils.

"You want to know my problem?" he asked not looking to who he was talking.

"Yes, I want to know and will you look at me!" he said back as he grab Suguro's shoulder and force to face him.

"Fine you want to know? My problem is _why_ the youngest brother of Mephisto-sama is working in here as a butler in the Kuromi mansion! You know because of where you come from it was forcing us to follow you! That's my problem! Who the hell do you think are you?" he spat back not caring to whom he was talking into.

Rin stayed silent for a moment before answering, "I-I can't answer that question…" he said solemnly which caught Suguro off guard, "What do you mean?"

"You see… I had this disease called 'amnesia' for almost five years now and I really don't know who am I… forgive me if you feel forced at the suddenly turn of events." He said as he bowed in front of Suguro, that's when he remembered who he was talking to! What was he thinking! Now the youngest brother of Mephisto-sama is bowing in front of him…oh no…someone for surely is going to kill him…

"O-oi-" but before he could finish he suddenly slip of on the ground and push Rin in the process making the dark blue haired teen hit the switch of the light turning off every lights in the kitchen another accident that unknown to both of them Suguro managed to open the gas tank in the process. Rin crawl a little away from Suguro when Shima and Konekomaru returned.

"Hey why is it dark in here?" Shima asked as he attempted to open the light, that's when Rin smelled the scent of gas.

"Don't open it!" too late Shima already did and in a spark they were surrounded by a big fire.

"Oi what's happening?"

"Can't you see there is fire? Quick let's get out of here!" Suguro shouted at Shima and the rest but Rin couldn't move… this big fire is really scaring him… like… this happened to him before… the fire… and a memory flash inside his mind

"_Help me!" there was a big fire and it was crawling near him._

"_Help me!" he shouted again but no one came._

"_Help me! I don't want to die!" and everything was…turn to ashes…_

"_HELP ME!"_

"Okumura! This is not the time to daze off quick let's get out of here Shima and Konekomaru is already outside." He grabs Okumura with the arm as he noticed that teen is not moving, _'Crap don't tell me he got a phobia in fire!' _it leaves him no choice but to drag him away from the blazing flames but before he can move a step out of their current position fire already blocks their path.

"Damn it!"

"Bon!" Shima and Konekomaru shouted at the other side. Suguro attempted to step forward but fire almost lick his body, oops his hand was burned a little…

"Damn it! I can't die like this!" Suguro suddenly shouted which reminds Rin of another scene.

"_Damn it! Where is he?" someone shouted._

"_Older brother this fire is too big!" someone said._

"_I will not leave until I found him! He can't die like this!" when he heard that…when he heard that someone was desperately looking for him…going to save him…he didn't understand it but it was like he asked the fire to guide them where he was…and eventually they found him._

He does not know how he did that but he tried to remember the feeling he had that day. He breath in and out slowly for five times as he closed his eyes in the process, when he opened it again his blue eyes glow more and he had a red spark at the middle and then suddenly the flames turned into blue as it made a path out of the blaze.

"W-what's happening in here, Okumura?" but Rin is too focused, then they heard footsteps running towards their destination.

"What the hell happened in here?" Shin asked as he saw the blue flames, "Suguro get out of there!"

"But what about Okumura?" Suguro asked.

"Just get out of there!" at first he hesitated but follows the order nonetheless. When he was already outside Shin shouted at Rin, "Rin, tried to minimize the flames!" the teen heard him and concentrate more trying to lessen the amount of fire inside the room when he managed to do it Shin, already had a fire extinguisher, put off the rest.

"Rin, it's okay now you can let go." the head of the family said as he sat in front of the shivering butler. Rin didn't know what happened next all he can remember was there are people calling his name before he passed out.

…*_*…

_He was dreaming, for all he knows he was dreaming…no…this was a nightmare. For the past five years he never even had a peaceful dream, not once. Each nightmare is different but then when he woke up he can't remember what it was._

_But right now he was in the middle of the blazing fire __**again **__and he can't see anyone to ask for help. He tried to walk away from this torture but a figure caught his eyes. It was a figure of a small child but he can't see the features, he can't even tell if it's a girl or a boy but whomever this person was, this child just stand there not caring the fire that was crawling near. He tried to grab the child out but when he outstretched his arm he was the one who had been grabbed. He was so near yet all he can see was a shadow, the shadow who was gripping his arms tightly. Then the shadow's face placed a malicious smile and made him to go closer to the fire to burn for all eternity…_

'_Stop it…'_

'_Stop it…'_

'_Stop it… I don't want to die…'_

_But the flames are slowly devouring him…_

'_Stop it…no…I don't want to die yet…'_

_But the flames won't listen to his pleas and he was turning to ashes and he didn't know that he already screamed._

"AHHH!" a deafening screamed was heard inside the room of our butler when he opened his eyes, due to that he earned a slap from the head of the mansion which made the rest to sweat drop a little, but that did the trick and Rin calmed down a little having his mind to process that he is indeed awake and away from his nightmare. (A/N: I think this scene happened in Insanity…oh…whatever…)

"Do you have your senses back already?" Shin asked as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Rin. He received a feeble nod that made him sigh.

"How much irony does your family have?" Shin asked more to himself as he stood up, "You can control fire yet you are afraid of fire."

"So that's why he managed to form a path…" Suguro recalled the happenings earlier.

"I'm going to have a talk to Mephisto, you three keep an eye on him. If something bad happens to him I will make sure you wished you haven't been born in this world." Shin said threateningly –that made everyone shivered at the cold tone—as he opened the door ready to leave but was stopped by the voiced of Rin.

"W-wait, can I talk to Mephi-nii first?" he asked. At first Kuromi stared at him for a moment then nodded and gave him the phone.

Meanwhile at Mephisto's mansion…

You can hear anywhere inside the house the sound of the gloomy music made by the piano that makes everyone in there sad also. There in the music room a green-haired man sat in front of the musical instrument having his sullen melody is interpreted through his notes. Then suddenly the door burst open and reveals an angry Mephisto Pheles.

"Amaimon!" he called.

"Hai, older brother." was the replied he got only.

"Stop playing the piano like that you are ruining my mood in working!" he scolded his younger brother through gritted teeth.

"But I miss Rin so much…" he protested, "Do you really need to make him stay there for so long?" with this question Mephisto's face soften a little and sat beside Amaimon.

"I know you miss him, I miss him too also. But we don't have any choice…we must protect him from the Egin's hands." He explained as he starts to play the keys on the piano.

"I just wished he make a call to us…" and as if their youngest brother heard the wish the phone rang immediately and Mephisto answered it.

"Hello, this is Mephisto Pheles."

"Mephi-nii!" was the words heard from the other line.

"My cute little brother!" after he said those words he found out that he was pushed on the ground and Amaimon was holding the phone, "Rin, are you okay? Is everything fine? Are they treating you good or they are bullying you? Are you eating properly? Are you-" but the person on the other line cut him.

"Amai-nii, I'm fine! Well except from the fire incident…"

"Fire…" Amaimon repeated, "What fire?"

"Well we got an accident in here and then a huge fire almost envelops the kitchen…how come I can control fire by the way?" Amaimon put the phone into loudspeaker so that Mephisto could hear the conversation also.

"Before I answer that is anything new?" he asked and Mephisto sat again a little bit far away from his younger brother.

"Well…there is…a memory about this huge fire and I was asking for help but no one comes then as it got nearer and nearer to me I heard your voice and the voice of Mephi-nii then I was able to control the fire…" Mephisto think for a moment before speaking,

"That was the day we found you. So you are the reason we are able to find you that day."

"Maybe, but answer my question first Mephi-nii."

"It runs on our family Rin." Amaimon answered his brother.

"Eh?"

"I can control the earth while older brother can cast spells and you can control the fires at your own will." He explained further.

"O…K… I guess I understand somehow?"

"Wait for us tomorrow we will come and pay you a visit and perhaps we can have this talk in there." Mephisto suggested.

"That's great!" Rin exclaimed.

"And tell to Shin also that I will talk to him!"

"Okay!"

**A/N: I will just repeat again DON'T KILL ME PLEASE FOR ACCIDENTALLY DELETING THIS STORY! And I will repeat this one also PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks for the reviews I got so far and also thanks for adding this story into your favorites and story alert! Hmmmm about the grammar I will fix it for the next chapters, so for now ENJOY! (And English is not my main language so forgive me if there are grammatical errors; I'm trying my best to fix it.)**

**Title: My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Pairings: Yukio x Shiemi, Rin will be decided in the future**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: do not own any anime or manga**

**Chapter 3: FREEDOM!**

Everyone heard a car that suddenly barge in inside the residence of the Kuromi family so early in the morning, it's a good thing that our butlers wake up really early, Rin was about to open the door when it was opened suddenly by a green haired teen and hug him immediately.

"My cute little brother Rin I miss you so much!" Amaimon said as he held Rin tighter not ready to release him in any moment.

"Amai-nii…can't breathe…" Rin said as he tried to get away from the deadly grip of his brother.

"Oh…sorry…" Amaimon released him finally.

"Good morning, everyone!" Mephisto greeted as he saw his youngest brother and the rest of the group—Bon, Shima and Konekomaru ran when they heard the banging of the door—who was stunned at the sudden entrance.

"What's happening in here?" they heard someone asked and when they gaze up they saw right on the stairs a still sleepy Shin because the head of the mansion was still on his pajamas and yawning while his eyes were closed.

"Good morning my dear friend Shin!" Mephisto greeted again but this time to his friend who was now glaring daggers on him.

"Mephisto what do you think you're doing in here at this hour?" Shin asked him dangerously.

"My, my, my, didn't my little brother Rin told you that I will come today for a visit?" he asked back ignoring the threatening aura.

"Yes, he told me. But what are you doing in here so early damn it's only 6:00 in the morning!" he said angrily.

"Well I really, really like to see my cute little brother." Mephisto was now wriggling like a worm.

"You disgust me you know that."

"Well, I always love to see your annoyed face." Mephisto smirked.

"Sigh…Suguro, Renzou, Miwa, Rin, you can take the day off for today and no more questions, and I want you out of this house when the clock strikes seven."

"Amaimon it is much better if you hang out with Rin this time."

"That's what I decided to do before we got in here, older brother." Amaimon answered as he, again, embrace his little Rin.

"So…I guess you know what to do, Mephisto Pheles?" Shin asked and he did not wait for an answer as he walked away from the group.

"Why the sudden day off?" Shima asked.

"Shut it, Shima." Bon shush his friend.

"Well I guess that summarizes what will you do today boys so get ready, change your clothes and be sure to have fun~" Mephisto said as he followed his friend, "Oops, Amaimon don't let Rin off your eyes~" he added.

"You can count on me older brother!" Amaimon shouted back because his brother was already out of sight.

"What I have a bodyguard!" Rin protested.

"How rude little brother, I'm not a bodyguard I'm just here to have a bonding time with you." Amaimon clarified with thumbs up, "Okay, listen all of you we will be just normal teenagers for today."

'_No, the three of us were normal it was you and Rin who is not.'_ Bon thought himself as he saw Amaimon asked Rin where his room was as a butler of the mansion and his little brother gladly guide him.

…*_*…

Mephisto opened the room, who happened to be the study room of Kuromi Shin, and saw his friend sitting on the sofa bed (wait why a sofa bed?) still on his pajamas.

"Aren't you going to change first before we discuss?" Mephisto asked as he, also, took a seat.

"I don't need to if you were the one whom I'm going to talk with besides I took the day off today meaning I cancel the meeting I suppose to have."

"That was new; you never deny a single meeting no matter how busy you are."

"Well it was someone whom I don't want to associate with, do you want some tea?" Shin asked as he prepared the tea set he had in this room.

"Oh yes please, and if I may ask who is this 'someone' you are talking about?" Shin handed to Mephisto his tea cup and the latter mumbled his thanks.

"You wouldn't believe who it was; well I'm surprised he has the guts to send me a request to meet me face to face." The head of the Kuromi family sips his tea waiting for his friend to solve the problem.

"Yukio Egin." Mephisto narrowed his eyes as the name escaped his own mouth that he immediately drank his tea to clean whatever dirt he has in there.

"Well it was him who ordered but the one who talked to me was the acting head of the Egin's. If I were right Yukio Egin is just fifteen years old so he was not official enough to take the role as a leader but the kid is so sly he has an acting head though the real mind master was him. Do you think he had taken it from your father?" yes they discovered, after a few more investigations inside the family they were talking about right now, that Okumura Yukio who was Rin's younger brother and technically Mephisto's real youngest brother in the side of their kin and Yukio Egin whom everyone believes the only possible heir of the Egin's was only one, the more reason for Mephisto to hate the Egin family.

"And who was this acting head?" Mephisto was digging for more information on who was to be the enemies he should be aware of.

"Kirigakure Shura…though you really need to be careful around this girl because she was really clever and at the same time seductive there is another person you should be aware of and be sure he will never know that Rin is still alive." Mephisto could see the seriousness of his friend base from the tone he just used.

"And who was this person?"

"Arthur Auguste Angel, the butler of the Egin family."

Arthur…that name rings a bell to Mephisto…if he was right this man was very loyal to the former head of the Egin's. He will do everything to retain what they believe 'honor' and 'justice' well the Egin's know what kind of loyal servant they should choose.

"If you don't know this, he was the one who burned the 'old mansion' where your brother almost turned into ashes." Shin added. Now Mephisto's eyes widen in shock, who would have thought that after the years search of looking for the people who arranged the plot to murder his precious little brother is now coming to pieces. First, the former head, second, Yukio and now Arthur, he might be lucky to send them all to hell for hurting Rin. At this thought he displayed a smirk on his face.

"Do you have pictures of these people?" he asked his friend.

"Of course I do." Shin stood up and went on his study table, he opened the second drawer and took a brown envelope and handed it to Mephisto, "Here,"

Mephisto opened it and found three pictures, two males and one girl. The girl had a red hair with yellow at the end and she also had a nice figure especially at the front but Mephisto was not interested at all. The male had a long golden hair while the other had black.

"This is Kirigakure Shura right?" Mephisto asked as he pointed at the picture of the girl.

"Yes and the one with golden hair was Arthur while the other was the next heir of the Egin's." Shin answered, "You must be extra careful from now on in hiding your little brother especially in our world."

"Yes I know…"

"You know Angel has a title 'The Knight'." Shin added.

"The Knight?"

"Yes, they say that whenever he was engaging in a battle he always used a large sword he called 'Excalibur' well I think he is a large fan of King Arthur."

"Hmmm…having a title means he was a good one, an expert in killing people."

"By the way when will you going to tell Rin about 'our world'?" Shin asked a bit confused.

"I don't want him to get involved."

"He was already involved since he started breathing."

"I just…I don't think his mind will take the world of Mafia that easily." Mephisto buried his face on his hands.

"Of course he will not take it easily, but sooner or later he really needs to go for the kill." Shin explained mercilessly, just what to expect from the ice prince of the world of Mafia.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Afraid of what exactly? Aren't you glad that he inherited the power of your father? Damn he can torch anyone with that anytime he wants."

"His state of mind, Shin he has amnesia and his nightmares is torturing him enough to drive him to his own insanity, do you think seeing people killing each other will help him? It will just drive him insane!" Mephisto was now standing as he slammed the table.

"Rin is not a child anymore, if you want him to live teach him how to defend himself, you can't protect him every time. If you still say no then…I will be the one to teach him how to use his powers." He sent a deadly glare to his nakama.

"Don't you dare touch my little brother or else I will kill you." Now there was a very heavy atmosphere inside the room.

"Sigh…you stupid clown with a brother complex…"

"Who are you calling stupid clown!" with that short sentence the atmosphere change instantly as laughter filled the air.

"Y-you do know how to change the aura of a conversation." Mephisto said between laughter…

"Now, now Mephisto Pheles… we know each other since we were children I know you too much."

"That's right…I really have a brother complex…I will think about it further."

"About Rin?"

"Yes, about Rin…" Mephisto took his seat again.

"You know I just remember the alliance." Shin started again a new conversation.

"The alliance, you mean the Exorcist Alliance?"

"Yes that one, remember that each Mafia Family inside this alliance have their own titles."

"Of course I do, the Egin's has the title of 'The Holy' but that name was currently on hold because of the happenings."

"You're right, and your family was called 'The Devil' I don't know why but maybe it was because you kill your enemies via torture."

"Maybe…" Mephisto shrug his shoulders a bit, "Well your family has the name of 'The Shinigami' because you eliminate anyone whom you deemed unworthy inside the Mafia world."

"Can't deny that, lastly was the Yuusuke family."

"Oh… 'The Healer' you mean, how is he doing by the way?"

"Oh you mean Nakamura? Don't worry he's fine staying as neutral as he can; thanks to him we've got a lot of information about our latest enemy. I wonder what will happen if 'The Shinigami' and 'The Devil' teamed up against 'The Holy'?"

"Hmmm…well in most tales the bad guys always lose."

"The question is, is there a bad guy and a good guy inside our world?"

"Definitely there is no good or bad…"

"Only strategy games are inside." They both said in unison.

…*_*…

"Is it just me or are there really so many sparkling lights around Okumura?" Bon asked as he saw how child like Rin was acting now the first time he stepped out of the car of his brother.

"Yes there are so many sparkles around Okumura." Shima answered as he saw how fast Rin sway his head to see all the things around them.

"What's that?" Rin pointed enthusiastically.

"Oh that's an ice cream stand." Konekomaru answered.

"And that one?" he pointed again.

"A convenience store."

"How about that one?" he pointed again.

"An arcade."

"Arcade?" Rin asked.

"Hai, Okumura-san it is an arcade." Konekomaru answered a bit timidly.

"Ne, ne, ne, Amai-nii can we go in? Can we go in?" he pleaded in front of his brother.

"I don't see why not." Amaimon answered.

"Yay!" with that he go inside followed by the rest.

"Don't tell this was his first time going outside?" Bon asked as he saw how Rin acted childishly, Amaimon hearing this answered,

"Yes, this is his first time going out after the five years of confinement. I know all of you know that he has amnesia so if I were you deal with it in the mean time." He was not asking he was commanding as he glanced at the trio with one of his deadly glares.

"H-hai…" they answered in unison.

"Ne, ne, ne, how do you play this one?" Rin asked again.

Spending time with Rin is not so bad at all, well aside from his constant asking everything was fine, he really had a good time with his brother and friends. Eating ice creams, playing games, winning a teddy bear from a shooting game, shopping for new clothes, everything was new for him and he really liked it even though this was just a temporary freedom for him he will still cherish this moments. Shima also introduced Rin to a book which the pink haired call manga. But when he was about to hand it to Rin he earned a smack from Bon saying that he should stop it or else Shin-sama will kill them, although Rin didn't really get what was happening it was something about ero or what. They also tried to feed the doves in the park and Rin can't help but laughed because all of the birds were trying to get the foods on his hand.

"Amai-nii there is moving stairs in here." Rin said when they were inside a mall.

"That was called an escalator." He clarified to his little brother.

"Hmmm…escalator… then how about the moving small room?"

"That one was called elevator."

"Wow! Technology sure is great!" Rin excalaimed.

"I agree with you man! Give me a high five!" Shima said as he raised his hand in front of Rin. After a few more walks Amaimon glanced at his watch,

"Oh…it's already four come on let's go back now." he said as he called the driver.

"Eh? But I want to see the city at night; they say that you can see different lights during those hours." Rin protested as expected from someone who acts like a child.

"Hmmm…maybe next time."

"Eh? Why can't we now?" he insisted to his brother.

"Because older brother and I still have worked to do." he answered to his younger brother.

"Fine! But you must promised me next time you will be definitely." He said with determined eyes.

"Okay I promise." Amaimon said as he ruffled the hair of Rin, "Now get inside the car." And Rin obeyed, when Bon and the rest was about to get in also Amaimon stopped them, "You three should take the bus." With that he closed the door and the car move on.

"That was…really rude man!" Shima shouted.

"Well I think since from the start Amaimon-sama was not paying attention to us three." Konekomaru commented.

"That sure sucks, hey Bon aren't you going to say something?" Shima asked but he saw his friend looking at his cellphone.

"Let's go back we have an assignment." Bon commanded.

"So… 'The Arias' has to make a move huh…" Shima said.

"Then we need to get our stuffs." Konekomaru suggested.

"Man, I wonder what kind of assignment we got, assassination again or perhaps hacking a system?"

"We will never know until 'The Shinigami' tells us." Bon said as they walked towards the base of the Kuromi Family in the dark world…

…*_*…

Kuromi switched off his phone,

"I didn't know you will make 'The Arias' do the job." Mephisto said as he took a bite from the strawberry cake that Shin's offered to him earlier.

"Since summer vacation has almost ended and school will start soon, I will let them get close to Yukio Egin in order to get more information. He attends the same school as them right?" Shin asked.

"Yes, Yukio Egin attends my school True Cross Academy although he didn't know that I'm the principal of the said school."

"I see you used that stupid public name of yours again."

"Hey, hey, Johann Faust is not a stupid name." Mephisto defended, "But he does not used the surname Egin when he took the entrance exam."

"Oh…and what did he use?"

"…Okumura…"

"Hmmm…Okumura Yukio…this will be easy, don't worry 'The Arias' were serious when it comes to work they will not reveal our secret, if they do I will kill them."

"My, my, my you're threatening your own men. By the way Shin,"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to change clothes? You've been in your pajama the whole day."

"Oh…don't worry I will just go back to sleep."

**A/N: whew… I hope you like this chapter well PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! That's all.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello!**

**Warning: CHARACTERS MIGHT BE OOC**

**Title: My Amnesiac Blue Butler**

**Pairings: Yukio x Shiemi, Rin in the future**

**Author: gdesertsand**

**Disclaimer: do not own any anime or manga!**

**Chapter 4: Go to school, Amai-nii is my teacher!**

"Eh? School? What is a school?" Rin asked as he prepared the breakfast of everyone since Bon, Shima and Konekomaru has no time to do any chores because they are busy preparing for the first day of their high school life.

"School is a place where kids and teenagers studies in order to prepare for their future." Shin answered him briefly as he sips his tea, well he just kind of had a change of mood and now he was having a breakfast in the kitchen well he also wants to see the frantic faces of the other servants.

"Hmmm…so you three will leave the mansion for a whole day?" Rin asked as he saw them grab some toasted bread.

"Huh? Okumura is not going to attend school?" Shima asked out of curiosity.

"He was being home tutored Renzou." Shin answered as he ate the Japanese style breakfast that Rin prepared for him.

"Well I don't know what's going to happen but I made some bento for the three of you. Shin-sama asked me to make after all."

"Ah! Thank you Okumura-san." Komekomaru said.

"Oh shit! If we are not going to leave right now we're going to be late! Okumura thanks for the food! Shin-sama we're going out now!" Suguro shouted as he grabs the other two with him outside the mansion.

"Be careful!" Shin shouted back. Now only he and Rin were inside the house.

"So…I guess you're going to leave too…" Rin said sheepishly.

"Aren't you going to asked me?"

"About what, Shin-sama?" Rin asked back as he washed the dishes.

"About why you are not allowed to school though it was your right to attend one?"

"Oh that," Rin smile a bit, "Mephi-nii already explained something like that to me; if they don't want me to go somewhere it is just means they don't want me to get hurt so it's fine."

"That's why you are vulnerable…" Shin whispered as he read the newspaper.

"Eh? Did you say something, Shin-sama?"

"Nothing."

"Okay." Rin continued his washing.

"Before I forgot your brother Amaimon will come here around nine." Shin reminded as he stood up, "Thanks for the meal by the way."

"WHAT! And why my brother is going in here?" he asked a little bit surprised.

"Oh my, didn't they tell you? Amaimon will be your personal home tutor from now on." Shin smirked at him and then leaves the kitchen.

"WHAT AMAI-NII IS GOING TO BE MY TEACHER!" all the birds flew away from the trees as the loud voice disturbed them.

…*_*…

"So…our mission is to get close to Yukio Egin right?" Shima asked as the three of them walked towards their classroom

"It was Okumura Yukio in the mean time until he gets to be the official head of his own family." Bon corrected.

"Hmmm well this was a pretty easy mission than I have thought…" Shima said lazily.

"At least we can stay normal for a while…" Konekomaru said when suddenly he bump into someone, "Ah, Gomenasai!" he said.

"Miwa?" was what they heard and when they looked up who was the person that Konekomaru bump into they suddenly froze.

"K-K-Kamiki-s-s-sama!" The three of them exclaimed.

"I'm right! You three are going to attend this school!" Kamiki said.

Kamiki Izumo has a connection to Kuromi Shin as a distant relative—although her family does not involve in the Mafia so any information about the dark world is unknown to her—but Kuromi really hates her presence in a reason they do not know. But if she was in here it means…they need to be extra cautious…so that's why Shin-sama said that this mission is not a piece of cake.

"Hey, how's Shin-nii by the way?" she asked.

"S-S-Shin-s-s-sama i-is f-f-fine." Bon stuttered.

"Are you alright? It seems like you three have seen a ghost?"

"We're fine Kamiki-sama, it's just that we didn't expect you to be here according to your last letter you went to America." Konekomaru explained.

"Oh…that one well I have a reason for coming back." She said proudly.

"What, Kamiki-sama? Are you here because you can't leave your boyfriend?" Shima teased.

"B-b-b-boyfriend? I don't have any boyfriend!" she denied but not so convincingly…

'_Kamiki-sama does not change at all, she is still the tsundere type…'_ the three of them thought.

"I'm just back because I'm worried about my friend."

"Paku-san?" Bon asked.

"No, Shiemi, Moriyama Shiemi." She clarified.

"Moriyama-san? What about her?" Konekomaru asked.

"Well I don't like to leave her alone with her boyfriend."

"WHAT MORIYAMA-SAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Shima exclaimed suddenly oh he was really disappointed at this news...

"Yes, she had. If I'm right his name was…Okumura, Okumura Yukio she mentioned him in one of the e-mails she sent me that's why I came back without second thoughts." But they didn't hear the words that Kamiki said after the name Okumura Yukio, looks like they have greater chances to succeed on their little task.

"Hmmm…well if I don't have any chances to have a date with Moriyama-san then at least I need to be sure that her innocence will not be taken that easily." Shima said quite protectively.

'_That's good Shima, you're making a way for us to get close to Egin's next heir.'_ Bon complimented his friend in thought.

"I think you are more dangerous than him." Kamiki cut in and Shima turned gray at the sudden hostility.

"Shouldn't we go to our classes?" Konekomaru asked suddenly that brought everyone to reality.

"You're right, Kamiki-sama," Bon called, "I know I'm not in the position to asked for a request but can we act as normal students?"

"Of course we can," Kamiki answered back, "Then it means that no butlers talks and master saying right?"

"Thanks, Kamiki-sama."

"That's Kamiki-san." She corrected, "Remember no butler talks."

"Ah…you're right, thanks Kamiki-san." Bon said as she walked away from them.

…*_*…

Well they didn't expect that their prey will be their _classmate_ and _class president_ it looks like this guy is hell so smart that his level could almost compare to Kuromi and Mephisto, when said almost it means his level is still lower compare to the other two.

If you will ask Suguro's opinion, this one looks like he can't kill even a fly so how come he managed to murder his own brother? Well he didn't literally murder his brother but still he was in the group who did it so maybe it was the same. Did guilty sorrow change him? But there is still a question lingering to Suguro's mind, why turn in your own grandfather after the death of your brother? That seems not right, at least for Bon, if he had wanted the position that badly he could just kill the old geezer, considering the old age, easily. If he managed to erase Rin from the world then an old man is just a piece of cake which made Bon to go to his first question again, he really looks like the type that can't kill and just wanted peace. But looks are very deceiving that's what he learned when he started to be a butler and a secret spy for the Kuromi's, no need to go far to have an example Shin-sama is good enough.

Shin-sama in front of the public, having the name of Haruka as a disguise, has an image of a young and innocent man who wants nothing but silence and peace. He loves children, which explains to his large contributions to orphanage and building schools in remote areas, which half of it was true, but at night this remote places were the usual place for meetings of large groups who was inside in the Exorcist Alliance and you will see the real color of a Shinigami that walks in the Earth.

So this was a reason which leads Bon enough to not let his guard down anytime and anywhere. Break finally came in and each student went out to grab some lunch.

"Hey, Bon want to eat together?" Shima asked but he didn't wait for an answer as he carried his desk near to his friend and made himself comfortable and Konekomaru followed him and set their bento on the table.

"Man! Aoi really knows how to cook!" Shima complimented as he ate the homemade lunch. Aoi was Rin's name outside the mansion so that at least he can still be protected; when other people met him they will think that he was some sort of déjà vu. Why these three has no disguise names? Simply because they are only known as 'The Arias' in the dark world and no one was still alive to tell the tale on how they looked like or how they worked, they are spies and assassins after all.

Suguro noticed that, aside from them, Okumura was the only one in the room.

"Okumura-san!" he called and the person looked at him, "Want to have lunch with us?" he offered. At first the guy just stared at him for a moment then smiled, "Sure." Was his answer and he went near the three, setting his own lunch on their table.

"Hi, nice to make your acquaintance, I'm Shima, Renzou Shima by the way." He introduced himself as he ate a tempura, man this was really delicious!

"I'm Miwa Konekomaru."

"Suguro Ryuuji, nice to meet you." He offered a hand which the other accepted with a friendly smile.

"Okumura Yukio, nice to meet all of you also." He said.

"So…Okumura-san," man it looks like he is just calling Rin! But Bon gathered his thoughts back again, "Why are you alone?" he asked.

"Well…to tell you the truth this was my first time attending in a school." Yukio answered awkwardly.

"What? You mean you are being home tutored before coming in here?" Shima asked.

"Yes…"

"Man! You must be really rich! Oh wait this place is for rich people so why would I be surprised." Shima added.

"The only surprised in here was how did you managed to pass the exam." Suguro said with a smirk.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm not that dumb! Just wait there will be a time where I will show you how awesome I can be!" Shima said quite irritated on how Bon attacked him from behind, "Hey wait a minute, aren't you Moriyama-san's boyfriend?" he asked suddenly that made Okumura blushed a little.

"H-how did you know that?"

"Kamiki-san told us." The pink haired answered.

"You know Kamiki-san?" Yukio was now the one who is asking.

"Yes, we kind of know her due to some circumstances." Suguro answered.

"Enough those questions about Kamiki-san!" Shima suddenly exploded cutting our four eyed from further questions he will say, "You," he pointed at Yukio, "Did you try to sullen Moriyama-san's innocence?" his voice was accusingly.

"What! No! I will never do such a disgraceful thing!" he answered immediately, "Wait, how you knew her by the way?"

"Hmmp! We've know each other since middle school."

"Oh…so that's how you knew Kamiki-san also…" he summarized the details himself.

"You're quite good at making a whole story out of limited information." Suguro remarked.

"I've been trained that way." Was the reply he got?

…*_*…

Rin was staring at the candles in front of him for almost half an hour now.

"Amai-nii…can you care to explain to me again why are we doing this?" he asked his brother who was sitting on a table.

"I already told you, you need to know how to control your flames at your own will. For now we will start in candle training." Amaimon answered with a bored expression.

"That's what I'm asking in here! How could I control something which I'm afraid of?"

"But when you're cooking you're not afraid." Well he was right about that.

"That and this was different. I'm cooking because I want to make someone happy." He tried to defend himself.

"Then think that you want to make someone happy."

"How could a fire make someone happy!" was the retort he got from his little brother.

"Well I think I could answer that question a little." They look on the wall across them and found Shin leaning on it.

"How long have you been in there?" Amaimon asked in a cold yet grave tone and gave Shin a threatening stare.

"Don't bite me I'm not going to steal your 'cute little brother' from you, I'm just here to help and to answer your question I just got in." Shin explained as he walked toward the two.

"Now, Rin, you said you are afraid of fire right?" he was asking for facts in here and he received a feeble nod, "Now, did you considered the possibilities of getting rid of this fear by controlling it?" with this question Rin shook his head, "And just before I interrupted your 'session' you are questioning your brother how does a fire make someone happy right?" now he received a nod.

"Fire is dangerous, that was one truth that can never change, but you see fire manipulators can make it as a safe material." Shin explained further.

"How can you say so?" Rin asked.

"Fine, look at my hand." He said as he lifted his right hand in front of Rin then a few seconds a red fire started to show itself resting on Shin's palm that made our poor butler jump away in fear for his life, "Sigh…come back here Rin…" at first Rin hesitated but after a few moments he managed to get his feet to get back on his earlier position, "Now I want you to show me your palm." And he did as soon as he opened his fisted hand Shin throw the fire on it that made Rin to freak out trying to get rid of the flame before it burns him.

"Relax…do you feel the fire eating your skin?" and at this question Rin stopped his hysteria and looked down at his palm…it was hot but not that hot that burns and destroys everything…it was…warm…it almost resembles the warmth he felt whenever he was near to Mephi-nii and Amai-nii…it was…comforting in some way…

"That's one advantage of fire manipulators; they can make fire a deadly weapon and a good friend. Take a look at this." Shin said as he brushed his hand on the fire and it scattered everywhere transforming into little butterflies it was mesmerizing in Rin's opinion, "You can make it to take the form that you desired."

Rin was now amaze, what fear he got was now gone. Only his mesmerizing feeling was left inside him…

"Teach me how to use it." Rin said determinedly.

Shin smiled at his new butler while Amaimon look at the head of Kuromi with utter hatred on how he could handle Rin with no problems…

**A/N: hmmm…no Reviews…no I do received reviews…it's just that….one at in each chapter? I think this story is not progressing at all…**

**Oh well I still continue! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
